Poems to Sherlock
by ThatNerdyWriter
Summary: An assortment of short poems written by Sherlock's friends and close acquaintances. (Just little poems I wrote because I was bored. Enjoy) ((Only rated T because I don't think anyone younger than 13 would watch the show to begin with))


**Jim Moriarty**

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I've missed you a lot,

have you missed me too?

It's been many years,

how many now?

I applaud you at your hiding

Now, take a bow.

It will be your last one,

so make it good.

You thought I died,

well you misunderstood.

Seems we're both experts at deceit

quite a perfect pair.

You should join me  
We'll be the world's worst nightmare.

Come to the dark side,

we've waited a long time.

You know all about murder,

and the perfect crime.

So come with me, Sherlock,

Come and play.

Bart's Hospital rooftop.

Welcome to doomsday.

 **Irene Adler**

I'm not hungry.

So I find this quite funny.

Let me say this bluntly.

Let's have dinner.

Bored in a hotel. Join me.

I'll pay, no fee.

We could even have tea.

Let's have dinner.

John's blog is HILARIOUS. I think he likes you more than I do.

Don't worry, I always knew

that you like him too...

Let's have dinner.

I can see tower bridge and the moon from my room.

The moon's in full bloom

And there's a big ballroom.

Work out where I am and join me.

I saw you in the street today.

I went to say hey,

then you walked away,

You didn't see me.

Oh for God's sake.

You're making me wait

for my heart to break.

Let's have dinner.

I'm in Egypt talking to an idiot.

But you're brilliant

and I can't stand another minute.

Get on a plane, let's have dinner.

Even you have got to eat.

Or feel incomplete.

We can meet,

Let's have dinner.

I'm thinking of sending you a Christmas present.

Do not torment,

You know my intent.

Mantelpiece.

I'm not dead.

To end your dread

and ask you instead,

Let's have dinner.

Happy New Year.

You tried to send cheer

but I'm sorry my dear,

Goodbye Mr Holmes.

 **Mycroft Holmes**

Dear brother,

I'm worried.

You won't answer my calls

and you left in a hurry.

Dear brother,

you won't tell me anything.

What you're going through

or what your actions might bring.

Dear brother,

don't you see?

I have a right to look after you,

don't you agree?

Dear brother,

what's going on in your head?

I've gone through all the articles

that I know you have read.

Dear brother,

I heard what they said.

Don't ignore them,

prove them wrong instead.

Dear brother,

they're all so dim.

You know that they're wrong

and their truths are slim.

Dear brother,

please don't get yourself hurt.

I'll be keeping a close eye to insure,

I will be alert.

Dear brother,

don't fear,

not even for a moment.

Moriarty won't hurt you as long as I'm here.

 **Molly Hooper**

After all this time,

after all these years,

and all of the terrible things you said to me.

How I managed to put up with you,

how my little crush stayed,

I don't know.

I really don't.

But I've moved on, I really have.

He's nice, he's normal.

And I hope one day, you can learn to love too.

I hope that one day

You can be happy.

But if you wait, it will be too late

to find love and forget the hate.

 **Gregory Lestrade**

An arse.

That's what you've always been.

Whether on a crime scene or not,

you're always an arse.

A freak.

Some would say it

But not me.

You're not a freak.

A genius.

Clearly you are,

I've never seen anyone do as amazing things as you have.

You're a genius.

A psychopath.

No, no, of course not.

A sociopath.

You're a sociopath.

A machine.

Though you act like it often,

there may be some emotions in you.

You're a human.

A man.

Despite all the wonderful things you do,

the ignorant things you do,

you're a man.

Sherlock Holmes.

A wonderful, brilliant man

who well never stop surprising me with your sudden sentiment.

Sherlock Holmes.

 **John Watson**

Sherlock…

There are so many things to say,

but my mind is fuzzy,

the clouds are gray.

I can't think of what to say,

your eyes look so sad.

Do mine look the same as yours,

my dear comrade?

The game is over,

we have lost.

We must finally part,

but at what cost?

After all this time,

you are just going to leave.

Maybe another two years

for me to grieve.

Not again, Sherlock,

please, no more.

The pain you've caused me

is too much to endure.

I know I have Mary,

it shouldn't be like this.

But it is, my feelings

I can't dismiss.

I know what you mean

"Sherlock is actually a girl's name".

But it's too late now,

and I suppose I'm to blame.

I moved on too quick

and I know I hurt you.

I'm sorry, I am,

but there's nothing I can do.

Nothing we can do,

it's too late now.

I'm afraid, my friend,

this is our last vow.


End file.
